


Chains of Leather

by pushkin666



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: BDSM, Leather Kink, M/M, leather boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruno has a not very well hidden fetish for the feel and smell of leather.  A fetish that Craig is more than happy to take advantage of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains of Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



  
Bruno opens the wardrobe, going through the boxes until he finds the one that he’s looking for. Taking it out, he settles on his knees, leaning back a little while he closes the wardrobe door.    
  
He opens the box and pulls away the padding to reveal Craig's new boots. The smell of leather assails him immediately and he picks up one of the boots, holds it to his nose, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. Leather is one of Bruno's favourite scents, which is something Craig gently winds him up about regularly.   
  
Despite that, he's more than happy to indulge Bruno's kink when he uses leather bands to tie him up. Bruno runs his fingers over the boot in his hand, tracing the reptile pattern. The boots are Spanish and handmade with leather as soft as butter. Add to that the two inch Cuban heels and the first time Craig wore them Bruno hand been hard pressed not to go to his knees straight away.  
  
"Having fun?" Bruno looks up in surprise, so caught up in his hedonistic indulgence of the boots that he hadn't even heard the front door open and shut, or the sound of Craig climbing the stairs and opening the bedroom door.   
  
Craig leans up against the doorway, arms crossed as he stares at Bruno. His eyes are dark and Bruno swallows, his mouth suddenly dry. Craig has that look about him that says that Bruno isn't going to be able to sit down in the morning.    
  
"Put them away Bruno. I'll wear them for you tonight if you’re very good.  Hmm?" He watches as Bruno does as he's told, carefully packing the boots away, covering them with padding and putting them back in the wardrobe.   
  
Bruno remains where he is, kneeling on the floor. Craig hasn't told him to get up and at this moment Bruno is happy to stay exactly where he is. Craig pushes away from the door and stalks toward him. He's dressed in all black; jeans and leather jacket, and Bruno's fingers itch to reach out and touch the leather but he doesn't. He's so turned on right now he's not sure what he wants. Bruno spreads his knees wide so Craig can move between them.    
  
Craig pushes into his space and curls his fingers into Bruno's hair, pulling his head back. "Getting turned on were you? Were you imaging me wearing those boots whilst I fucked you? Or were you thinking about pushing yourself against them, rubbing your hard cock along the leather and begging to be allowed to come?"   
  
Bruno doesn't answer, he _can't_ right now. His mind is caught up in the images that Craig's words have created. Craig steps back a little and then he presses his booted foot against Bruno's cock. "What a leather slut you are. I wonder what you would have ended up doing if I hadn't come home when I did. I bet you'd have brought yourself off just smelling my boots."    
  
"Up," he tells Bruno, stepping back but not letting go of his hair.    
  
It hurts, but Bruno goes with it, not trying to pull away. Craig doubles his grip in Bruno's hair until it's tight against his scalp and Bruno gasps. "Craig..."  
  
"Shush," Craig tells him as he slams him against the bedroom wall, pushing the breath out of Bruno's body. "No talking, not right now."   
  
His hands push against Bruno's shirt, undoing the buttons and Bruno puts his hands above his head, holding them against the bedroom wall and lets Craig do what he wants. When Craig's in this kind of mood Bruno most certainly isn't going to stop him. He shivers with lust and a little fear as Craig runs his hands over Bruno's stomach and chest before tugging open Bruno's jeans and pushing those and his boxers down to his knees.  Craig kicks Bruno's legs apart and catches Bruno's wrists in one hand, holding them tight against the wall.

Bruno's hard cock is curving against his stomach, and gods he wants, wishes that Craig would crowd him against the wall but Craig is holding  his body away from Bruno’s avoiding giving him any type of friction no matter how much Bruno might want it.

  
Bruno tries to push away from the wall, his body arching up against Craig, because he knows exactly how Craig will react to his action.  He’s not mistaken. Craig growls and then he's pushing Bruno's head to one side with his free hand and sinking his teeth into Bruno's neck. Bruno cries out and bucks up against Craig but he doesn't pull away. He wants Craig to take him, to do exactly as he likes with Bruno. It's something that they both thoroughly enjoy and sex with Craig is some of the best sex that Bruno has ever had.  
  
He pushes against Craig again, and smiles as Craig bites down harder.

 


End file.
